Exploding
by still burning bridges
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are together on September 11, 2001. A tribute to that tragic day that ended over 2,000 lives. Short one-shot.


**Abby is with Gibbs on September 11, 2001. **

**Father/Daughter Gabby; Tabby if you squint.**

**A tribute to the lives lost on that tragic day. I was two years old and I still remember watching the news and turning to my brother and saying, "Danny, I don't like this movie. Turn it off, please, turn it off." My sister, six at the time said to him, "Dan, what just happened?" When I realized what happened, I literally crumpled on to the floor and vomited. I kept on repeating, "Why? Why did they do that?" And my mom said to me, "I don't know, honey. I just don't know." For all those people who lost friends of family, stay strong. My father has told me that he was at work, bickering with his girlfriend (my parents had divorced). And while watching the news he said to her "A plane just crashed into the world trade center and we're fucking bickering." She said something ridiculous about overreacting and he said, "There goes plane two." He hung up, and a couple of people at their work just started reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. **

On the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001, nobody imagined that the entire world would have exploded by the end of the day.

And yet...it did.

_7:23_

Abigail Scuito was in early on that fateful dawn, waiting in the squad room for one of her team. She sat at Gibbs' desk with a bright look on her face, excited for the day – they had a particularly intriguing case involving a Navy Seaman and she had results. Absentmindedly, she turned on the news and looked at the time – 0723. She tapped her foot impatiently; usually Gibbs, at least, got in earlier than this.

She was lost in a daydream when the familiar ding of the elevator brought her back to reality and she smiled brightly, nodding at her boss. "Hey, Gibbs. Sleep well? I have a feeling that today is going to be a wonderful today. Don't you think?"

Gibbs chuckled quietly and raised an eyebrow in reply; she rolled her eyes playfully. "I have _results _for you, Gibbs! You're going to be very happy with me," she almost sang, dancing towards the elevator and stumbling slightly in her untied combat boots.

_8:41_

Abby didn't have _time _to wait for the elevator; she bolted up the stairs, taking them three at a time, a small part of her thanking God that she'd decided to wear some black skinny jeans instead of one of her mini skirts. She was slightly loud as she sprinted into the bullpen, grateful that she was done with her report.

"I'm done, Gibbs," she announced proudly, a smug smile on her face. **"**Is it okay if I turn on the news?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and not bothering to wait for an answer before she flipped on the TV and turned to the news.

Blah, blah, blah, boring...for four or five more minutes trivial things were reported until suddenly there was a picture of a building that was on fire, and Abby heard the reporter saying something, but all she could make out was "plane," "world trade center," "others," and, "severe danger." Eyes wide like saucers, Abby turned to Gibbs, her mossy pools holding terror. "G-Gibbs..."

Gibbs was, for once in his life, speechless as he stared, open-mouthed at the screen. Almost without realizing it, he took a few steps closer to Abby and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head and feeling her press back into his chest, as if trying to back away from the news.

_9:02_

"Oh my God," Abby mumbled. "I can't believe it. Those poor people must be terrified." She threaded her thin fingers through her raven hair, which had been worked out of its pigtails by Tony when he'd come in ten minutes ago, letting her sit in his lap and giving her a shoulder rub.

"Hey, A-" But Tony never did get to finish what he was going to say because his words were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by an ominous silence. After a few seconds, Abby was buried into Gibbs' chest, gasping for air and absolutely petrified.

_9:57_

Gibbs was pacing, pacing as he held a cell phone up to his ear and listened to the high-toned trill of the ring, and then the dull, deep monotone of the dial tone. Angry, he place the phone down roughly and glared at the television.

And then, in a second, the world came crashing down.

It started with a quiet groan, just barely audible over the screams of the sirens, and then a loud creak, before the very top of One World Trade Center collapsed, and with it, the rest of the towers. The screams were deafening, and Abby dropped to her knees before clutching a nearby waste bin to her chest and vomiting.

_11:58 PM_

Abby bit her lip, hesitating, before knocking quietly on the door. She heard the faint call of _it's open _and immediately entered the house, descending the cellar stairs almost on instinct. "Hey, Gibbs," she said quietly, glancing around, not able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry – I know it's late, I just – Nightmares. I know, I know it's childish, but - " she didn't get to finish her sentence before she was wrapped up in his arms.

"Abbs, you are always welcome here, night or day, never doubt that."


End file.
